


Maybe Valentines Day Isn't So Bad

by asphaltis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen doesn't understand valentines day, F/M, Gray is dog dad, Red Crackle Reunion, Reunion, red crackle, valentines day, wow my first non smut fic im proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis
Summary: Carmen doesn't understand Valentine's Day. But when she just so happens to reunite with someone at the park, she decides it's not so bad.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Maybe Valentines Day Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first story I've written without some kind of smut wow. anyways, enjoy red crackle reunion

Carmen had never quite understood the whole excitement around Valentine's Day. She didn't get why there was one day of the year made specifically to tell someone how much you love them. Why couldn't you tell people you loved them every day of the year? Then again, Carmen had never had anyone to spend Valentine's Day with. Maybe it would be different if she were to have someone by her side.

She entered a small cafe on the corner. It was quiet and the strong aroma of coffee hit Carmen as soon as she entered. The woman at the counter was occupied by her phone, completely unaware that they even had customers. Carmen cleared her throat as she approached the barista. She glanced up from her phone for a brief second, popping her gum as she stood up straight, shoving her phone into her pocket. 

"Hi, what can I get you?" She sighed, the sound being drawn out.

"Just a hot chocolate, thanks." the barista rolled her eyes as she typed it into the till, her fingers tapping harshly against the screen. It was a pretty place, easy to look at compared to the vibrancy of Argentina. After another minute or two, the barista placed the hot chocolate down in front of Carmen. she handed over the money before wrapping her fingers around the cardboard cup, the heat from the drink radiating through and warming her hands.

When she arrived at the park where she liked to relax, she pulled her phone from her pocket and messaged Player, checking on him. As expected, Player was at home, playing some video games. 

She took a sip from her hot chocolate, which had cooled just enough for it to be enjoyable. She listened to the birds as they chirped, singing a song in which she couldn't understand. Though she didn't need to understand it to realize how beautiful it was. The birds suddenly shot up from where they were squabbling on the grass, a small and very excited dog bounding towards them. As much as she was enjoying watching the birds, watching the little puppy bark cutely at the birds would be so much better. The dog put its nose to the ground and began sniffing, its tail wagging out of happiness. 

All of a sudden, the dog looked up, her attention setting on Carmen. Its small tail wagging and head high as it trotted over, bouncing up onto the bench next to her without invitation. The dog looked at Carmen before it began nuzzling its nose against Carmen's face. Carmen couldn't ignore the dog and instantly began petting it, giving it all the attention it could ever need.

"Hey, she likes you!" A deep voice stole Carmen's attention away from the retriever, causing her to startle slightly. She knew that voice. She slowly looked up at the mystery man, confirming her suspicions.

“Gray?” Gray’s smile fell off his face and in its place took a look of utter surprise, not believing that Carmen Sandiego was right in front of him. She stood quickly, the dog falling off her lap and back onto the bench.

“Carmen?” He whispered, blinking a couple of times and rubbing his eyes, not really believing it was her. Fear took over Carmen's mind as she looked at him, his brows furrowed against his forehead and his hands hanging limply at his sides. Then she realized he probably didn’t want to see her. After all, she almost killed him.

“I-I can leave if you’d like. I didn’t know you’d be here and I just come here to relax, and I understand if you hate me or-or never want to see me again-”

He interrupted her, pulling her into his arms and placing his chin on top of her head.

“Don’t leave. Please,” he whispered into her crimson hair, tightening his arms around her. Carmen burrowed her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed there for a bit, not talking or moving before the puppy jumped up onto Gray’s leg, making them pull away from each other. Gray pulled a tennis ball from his jacket pocket, throwing it into the trees by the side of the park and the dog bounded towards it, looking for the ball.

Gray looked back to Carmen, making sure she somehow hadn’t fled the scene when he threw the ball for his dog. He dragged her back over the bench, sitting down with her. “I’m sorry about Sadie. She’s only a few months old and doesn’t listen to me” he laughed, smiling at the small puppy barking at birds in a tree.

“No, it’s okay. I love dogs.” Carmen admitted, watching as the dog finally barked enough times for the birds to fly away. Carmen let out a sigh, setting her drink down on the bench before letting her hands rest in her lap as she watched Sadie go back to looking for the tennis ball. 

She looked at Gray, to find him already looking at her.

“What are you doing in Argentina, Gray?” Gray looked back at Sadie to make sure she was still there before answering.

“Opera house is touring again. We’re showing a few operas here, and doing a few for charity before returning to Sydney. What’re you doing here? I thought you’d still be with your team.” Carmen grimaced at the word team, thinking about Zack and Ivy in ACME, and Shadowsan back with his brother.

“I found my mom.” Gray shot up at that, looking at Carmen with wide eyes.

“Crikey, that's great mate! You deserve to have a family.” He looked back down at the ground, the corners of his mouth downturned a bit.

Sadie bounded back over to the two with the tennis ball in her mouth, tail still wagging at one hundred miles per hour. Gray leaned forward to grab the ball from her but she turned her head towards Carmen, signaling that she wanted her to throw it. "Wow, my own dog has never rejected me before. That's a first," Gray sat back, almost in shock. Carmen chuckled and took the ball, throwing it as far as she could, Sadie following behind it. "Should I feel betrayed?"

"Very," Carmen responded, feeling a little more relaxed. Gray laughed at that, looking out towards the sunset. Suddenly, Gray turned towards her. 

“Are you here with anyone?” He asked, looking around for anyone looking at Carmen.

“No, I’m all alone.”

"That's good. I mean, uh, it’s not good in a sense as in I want you to be alone, I just-” Carmen laughed, interrupting Gray’s ramble. Gray joined in, looking at her smile.

“Since when do you ramble?” Carmen wheezed out, still recovering from her laugh attack.

“I don’t! That was just a moment of weakness,” Gray grinned at her, leaning forwards.

Gray reached her hand out and rested it on top of Carmen's knee, his touch warm and oddly comforting. Carmen instinctively placed her hand on top of Gray's, the feeling of her skin brushing against Gray's one that she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. The two of them locked eyes, both leaning in towards each other's lips.

A loud and abrupt bark from Sadie stole their attention away, where she was standing in front of them, her head cocked to the side as she watched them. 

"I think someone is jealous," Carmen grinned brightly, using her free hand to reach out and pet Sadie’s dark fur. She leaned back, before getting ready to stand up.

As Carmen went to stand, Gray, tugged back on her hand, plopping her back onto the bench.

“Gray-”

“If you’re leaving, can I at least get your number? Maybe take you out to eat later? You know, maybe Valentine's Day date sort of thing?” He smiled at her, his tone full of hope. Carmen almost melted right then and there. “Okay, fine.” She smiled at him taking the sleeve off of her hot chocolate cup and a pen out of her jacket, writing her phone number on it, and handing it towards Gray.

Gray stood with her, whistling to Sadie who had wandered off. The small pup bounded over to him, and he clipped a leash onto her collar. He then took out his phone, sending Carmen a text so she would have his number. Carmen looked down at the text, laughing at it.

“Really? Future boyfriend?” she quoted a part of his text, which had said ‘You should name my contact future boyfriend. “Fitting, isn’t it?” Sadie barked cutely at Carmen, almost as if she was agreeing with Gray.

“We’ll have to see how tonight goes, mister.” She smiled at him, picking up her hot chocolate.

“I’m excited. Definitely looking forward to it.

“You’re not the only one,” Carmen smirked at his smile widening even more as she said that. "I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, then?"

Gray nodded. Carmen took in a deep breath and put her hands deep into her pockets to protect them from the cold breeze, truly not wanting to have to leave Gray's side. Perhaps she actually had a chance to have her future involve Gray. "Text me your address and I'll arrange something for tonight. My treat, okay?" 

"Gray-”

“No arguing Carmen. My. Treat. Got it?” he grinned at her expression. She then nodded in agreement (though she was annoyed by it). With that, the two went their separate ways, with Gray having the biggest, love-whipped grin on his face.

It was at that moment then that Carmen decided that Valentine's Day was one of her favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment on what I could do better! love u guys <3


End file.
